There is an increasing desire on the part of two or more parties to participate in a collaborative web-browsing session. One common example is a shared online shopping experience. For instance, one person looking at a new product online may wish to ask another (remotely located) person “do you like this”? The first person would normally then follow up (or couple to) the question by a sending a link (i.e. a Uniform Resource Locator (URL)) to the web page containing the picture of the product currently being viewed to the other person. That is, send the second person a link to the currently viewed web page such that upon clicking the link, a web browser would open the page for viewing by the second person. If additional people were involved (e.g. the first person wanted to have the opinions of others as well), a similar process for sharing the link and the related information would be followed, e.g. via pasting a link into instant messenger.
A collaborative web browsing session can used to share a web browsing experience. However, due to the nature of how web browsers operate, a problem of redirection loops is created wherein the users in a collaborative web browsing session may be caught in a cycle of redirection, when particular URLs are encountered, that is not controllable.
Traditional solutions for collaborative web browsing create redirection loops. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses the shortcomings of the conventional arrangements summarized above.